Marked For More
by Love A Skoner
Summary: Bella got Marked and now has supernatural powers. Now she is moving to Forks, where she meets the Cullens. Will they find out what she can do? Will she find out what they are? What exactly can she do? Warning: mentions rape
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the updated version of my story. I will hopefully get a couple chapters updated each day and then I will be posting some new ones. I hope to have this all updated and be writing new chapters by next week. Thanks for reading my story, let me know what you think of the updated version.**

I woke up and looked around and found that I was in my room. I tried to sit up, when a horrible pain shot through my whole body. When I looked down I saw that I was covered in blood. I had no idea where the blood had come from, but I felt like something horrible had happened. I slowly got up and made it to the bathroom, terrified of what I might find. I peeled off my blood soaked clothes and was surprised that I couldn't see a single mark on my body anywhere. I turned the shower on and stepped in. I scrubbed all the blood off and still couldn't find even a single scratch. I got out and got dressed, trying to remember what had happened last night.

I remembered that I was at my friend's house and had decided to walk home the three blocks. I remembered leaving her house, but I didn't remember anything after that. It was all black.

I was scared and confused and the pain was still there, it felt like somebody had turned my body inside out. I didn't know what had happened and I didn't know where all the blood came from or the pain. It wasn't until I looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning, that I realized how tired I felt. I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning, no longer in pain, and went into the kitchen looking for my mom. I found a note on the kitchen counter from my mom and Phil, her new husband, it said:

_Bella,_

_We had to go to work. Hope you're feeling better, sweetheart. You've been sleeping all day. Call me when you wake up._

_Love, Mom and Phil_

I put the note down and was reaching for the phone to call my mother when I noticed something on my wrist. I looked down and saw that I had some kind of marking on each of my wrists, they looked like very intricate, circular, tattoos but I would never get a tattoo. I was worried. I didn't have any tattoos yesterday. I was so confused, but I realized that I had better call my mom before she worried too much.

After I got off the phone I started to make dinner, not realizing until my mom told me that it was already five in the evening. She and Phil would be home soon. As I was cooking, I reached up to try and get some flour off the top shelf and I felt my wrists burn. I looked at the marks and they were glowing, then the flour fell to the floor spilling everywhere. I was a little scared and angry that I would now have to clean up the mess, when all of a sudden another horrible pain shot through my wrists and when I looked down the flour was all cleaned up and the bag was upright on the counter.

What was going on? Did that really just happen? I was so confused and scared. I mean people can't just make things happen when they want them to. I mean I thought they couldn't, but then again I had never heard of glowing tattoos either.

I looked down at my wrists again, at the marks on them. I didn't know where they came from and I didn't know what exactly was going on, but I could feel that they were powerful. That these marks gave _me_ power. I could also feel the evil in that power. I could almost feel the evil inside me.

* * *

It had been three months since I had woken up in bedroom, not knowing what had happened or what it meant. I have remembered most of what had happened to me the night before. I didn't remember everything, but I remembered enough to wish I could still forget. It was the nightmares that showed me what I had forgotten; well they were more like flashbacks.

In my nightmares there was a man or a fact simile of one, I never saw his face. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley when I was walking home from my friend's house. He had beaten and raped me to within an inch of my life. I could feel his hands on me and see the blood that covered my body and he ripped open my skin with his long nails. I never stopped fighting and trying to get away, not until I couldn't move anymore. Once I he was done and I was just barely alive, he leaned in close to my ear.

"You are the only one who has ever survived. You are strong and so for that you will get a reward, my pet." He whispered in my ear, in a gravelly voice that made my skin crawl just thinking about it.

Then he grabbed my wrists and they burned so bad, it felt like he had held my wrists over a fire. That's how I got my marks. My marks are what had healed me, I found out later. After three months of practicing, I could now for the most part control my marks. They gave me power. A power I didn't want. I could make almost anything I want to happen, happen. I just have to concentrate on what I want done. It hurt a lot in the beginning but as I used my powers more often the pain lessened. I use my powers daily now. The burn is barely there anymore.

I have retreated into myself a lot ever since I remembered what happened, I couldn't stand to be near people and I didn't talk to my friends anymore. Renee, my mom, was worried about me. She said that I needed a change of scenery and she was sending me to live with my dad, Charlie. If only she knew that a change of scenery wouldn't make me forget what happened that night or what I had become since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I used to go to Charlie's all the time before my mom married Phil, but then we moved to Arizona. I haven't seen my dad in 2 years and now I am on a plane to Forks, Washington to live with him. Before I left, my mom gave me black fingerless gloves. She said they were to hide the tattoos I got. She thought I had gotten drunk with my friends and got the tattoos, well that's what wanted to believe anyway. I had told her what had really happened, but she didn't believe me. She was scared I was in a downward spiral; well that's what she said about me leaving. I'm pretty sure she just doesn't know what to do with me and doesn't want anyone to know she couldn't handle her own kid.

She didn't want me to show my marks to anyone at my new school, because she didn't want me to be labeled she said. Yeah right.

"Say they are part of your look", Renee said as she handed me the gloves before I got on the plane. I used to really love my mother, but ever since I got my marks I just couldn't stand her. I didn't really love her anymore, she was my mother but that didn't seem to mean anything to me. I felt like everything she said was an insult to me and I felt this hatred toward her. I wasn't sure if it was the marks affecting how I felt or if I just couldn't believe a mother who loved her daughter could just ignore their daughter when she told you she was raped.

I wasn't sure what it was, but I was scared that I wouldn't be able to love again because of my marks. Ever since I got them, I have felt different, disconnected. I haven't wanted to be around anyone, I couldn't stand to be touched and I got angry and upset over the littlest things. I knew that could be because of the trauma from my attack and I knew some of it was, but I felt like most of it was because of my marks, the evilness that came with them effecting me.

It was a long and boring flight. I got off the plane and quickly found Charlie. He looked the same as always. He had the same brown hair as me, except mine went to my shoulders and the same brown eyes. The only difference was the fact that my skin was extremely pale and Charlie's wasn't, which didn't seem fair since I was the one who lived in the desert and he lived in the rainiest, cloudiest place in the world.

"Hey Bella! Wow you have really grown up since you were here last," Charlie said, once he noticed me. He gave me an awkward hug and looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Dad. I just have to get my bags and we can go," I said as I returned the hug.

He helped my get the few bags I brought with me and put them in the cruiser. Yes, my dad is Chief of Police in Forks. The ride to his house was a quiet one. When we got there Charlie helped me take my bags up to my room. It hadn't changed much since I was last here. The walls were light blue and it had a bed, a desk with a computer, and my old rocking chair. It also had a closet for my clothes.

"I enrolled you in school, you'll start tomorrow. I mean, if that's okay. If you need more time to get settled I can talk to the school. "Charlie said, looking nervous.

"No. Tomorrow's perfect, I really just want to get back to normal." I said. There was no way I wanted to sit around the house with nothing to do, nothing to occupy my mind. I also didn't want Charlie to worry that I wasn't sane because I didn't want to go to school.

I concentrated on my clothes and they were all put away and my suitcases were under my bed. It was easier to use my marks now that they didn't hurt as much; I barely noticed the pain anymore. It's like a dull ache. I unpacked my books myself. I had a lot of classics, like _Pride and Prejudice _and _Wuthering Heights. _

Just then I heard probably one of the loudest cars ever and I looked out my window to see an old red truck sitting in front of the house. I went downstairs and found Charlie in the front yard. Getting out of the truck was someone I recognized from my childhood. Jacob Black. He had long black hair and a smile that just seemed to glow. He lived on the Rez in La Push.

"Bella? Is that you? Wow!" Jacob said smiling widely at me.

Charlie said "Jacob! You better not have driven up here! You aren't old enough yet!"

Jake just shrugged and said "I don't know what you're talking about, Chief."

I couldn't help smiling at Jake, he just looked so happy. Charlie told me he got the loud obnoxious truck for me as a welcome home gift. I was surprised, but I did love that Charlie thought of me. So I thanked Charlie and got in to check it out.

Jake got in and told me a little about the truck and how he fixed it. I wasn't really interested and I figured I would have to do something about the noise, so it didn't make me crazy. After a while, Jake asked for a ride home and I gladly agreed I wanted to see how my "new" truck drove.

Once I dropped Jake off and got back home, I walked in the kitchen and Charlie had made omelets for dinner. He said it was all he knew how to make. I told him I would take over cooking. He gladly accepted and showed me where the food money was. I'd have to remember to go grocery shopping tomorrow after school.

After dinner I went to the bathroom and did my nightly routine, showering and such. I crawled into bed and braced myself for the nightmares that were to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: The link to Bella's outfit for her first day of school is on my profile.**

I woke up the next morning with a scream, covered in sweat. I didn't get a lot of sleep and when I did sleep it wasn't restful. I actually hadn't gotten much sleep since I was attacked. I showered and got ready for my first day at Forks High. I put on a pair of faded boot cut jeans, a peach and gray striped sleeveless shirt and a pair of black high heeled shoes. I also put on the black fingerless gloves that my mother gave me. I didn't really care about people seeing my marks, but I did want to avoid the questions that came along with them.

I grabbed my book bag and my leather jacket on the way to my truck. Charlie was already at work so I just left. I got to school early. There was barely anyone here so I parked my truck and went to the main office to get my schedule.

I loved it when there weren't too many people around me. After that night I haven't really felt comfortable around people. Especially guys.

When I got in the office I was greeted by a woman who looked to be about fifty with red hair.

"Hello. My name's Mrs. Cope. How may I help you?" she said, smiling at me.

"My names Isabella Swan, it's my first day," I replied.

"Oh Isabella! We have been expecting you. Your father was really excited when he found out you were coming." Mrs. Cope said.

She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. She also gave me a slip to get signed by all my teachers that I had to bring back at the end of the day.

My morning was pretty boring, only a couple people talked to me but I did get stared at the whole time. Eventually it was lunch and I was invited to sit at a table with a girl I just met, I think her name was Jessica. I had just finished eating when I noticed them, at a corner of the cafeteria, not eating just staring at nothing in particular. They all were extremely beautiful and pale. I asked Jessica who they were.

"Oh those are the Cullen's. The two blonde ones are actually the Hales. They are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. The big one is Emmett, the little pixie like one is Alice. They're all together though. Like together, together." Jessica said with distain.

For some reason, the way she talked about them made me angry. I wasn't sure why but it did. I looked at the last one, the one Jessica hadn't told me about.

"Who's the one with the bronze hair?" I asked.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous but don't waste your time he doesn't date." she said and I could tell by her tone that she had been rejected by him. I looked over at him and he was staring back at me. I got lost in his eyes and I felt this weird pull towards him. I wasn't sure what it was, but it sort of scared me a little.

Jessica snapped me out of our eye lock when she said, "I actually think he might be gay. I mean, he's like been here for like two years and he hasn't dated anyone. So you know, he's probably gay."

This made me even angrier. I just really didn't like her saying anything bad about Edward for some reason. I didn't think making her writhe on the floor in pain was what the situation demanded even though that's what flashed through my head. So I said, "Well just because he turned you down doesn't mean he's gay. Maybe he just has enough sense to know that you are a slut who can't hold a conversation."

The look she gave me was of surprise and hatred. But I when I looked over at the Cullen table they were laughing. I could hear Emmett all the way at my table he was so loud. It's almost as if they had heard what I said, even though that was impossible because they were all the way across the cafeteria.

Jessica huffed and glared at me before turning away from me.

I looked back over at Edward and saw him chuckling as well and then he turned, caught me staring and held my gaze. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. I finally looked away, but not before blushing. I felt so self-conscious for some reason.

I decided to leave and walk outside alone until my next class. After I dumped my tray I turned and bumped into someone. Just from the contact I made with whoever it was caused my wrists to burn.

The pain was horrific. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees, clutching my wrists. I knew everyone was looking at me but I didn't care because the pain was so bad. As the pain subsided I looked up to see who I bumped into and saw Alice Cullen looking confused at me. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom, luckily without tripping, and ran cold water over my wrists to help with the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This chapter jumps POV a little, but only for this one chapter. I just wanted to get Edward's POV in so you can see what he is thinking.**

**EPOV**

There was a new girl in school today. That was all that was going through everyone's minds. It was starting to get annoying. My family and I were at our lunch table, we were talking about a wrestling match between Emmett and Jasper when we heard our names.

I could hear Jessica thinking about the new girl, Bella, ask about our family. It was normal for the new girl to be interested in us since we do stand out. I saw the new girl through Jessica's thoughts and noticed she was actually quite beautiful for a human.

My family asked what the new girl was thinking and I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything. Then Bella stood up for me and insulted Jessica and me and my whole family couldn't help but laugh. It was rare anyone thought about us rather in another way than to think us weird or be having daydreams about us. It was even funnier because it was true. Emmett laughed so loud almost everybody looked at him.

"I think, I like that human!" he said.

Rosalie, even though she tried to hide it, had a small smile also. I then turned and looked into the human's, Bella's, eyes and tried to read her mind again, but I couldn't hear anything. It's like she's not even there. I told my family that I couldn't read her thoughts and they were surprised. Well all except for Alice who had seen this happening probably. She said she couldn't see anything about Bella's future except for blurry images.

_I'm going to go talk to her_, Alice thought.

Before I could stop her she was already dumping her tray. Bella had walked over to dump her tray as well. Just as Bella turned around she bumped into Alice and then fell to the ground screaming in pain. I felt this weird desire to comfort her and take her pain away. Why was she doing this?

_I didn't hurt her, what happened?_ Alice thought.

"I don't know," I said just loud enough for her to hear.

Everyone was looking at Bella now. She had gotten up and was now going into the bathroom. We all looked over at Jasper, who was clutching his body and whimpered in pain. Once Bella had left the lunch room Jasper calmed himself down.

"I've never felt that kind of pain from a human before. It was almost as bad as the change, I even wanted to scream in pain and I was feeling it secondhand." Jasper told us, sounding both confused as to what happened and worried Bella, which was odd for Jasper.

He was thinking about how he wanted to get to know this human, to try and help her which was even odder for Jasper since he usually steered clear of humans. I also noticed that every one of my family members were worried and wondering about the human and everyone else in the

Cafeteria was thinking about Bella as well.

I didn't understand how bumping into Alice could cause such immense pain? I also didn't understand why I felt jealous of Jasper wanting to spend time with her. I didn't even know her, but I know I wanted to even if it is a bad idea.

**BPOV**

After the burning on my wrists stopped, I started towards my next class Biology. Jessica came up to me in the hall, apparently forgetting all about my little remark, and asked what happened at lunch.

"Last night I really hurt my shoulder and when I bumped into that girl, Alice, right?" she nodded.

"Well I hit the same spot and it hurt really bad. I can't believe that I did that. It's so embarrassing," I said.

She said it was nothing and that once everyone knew what happened they would forget all about it. I had no doubt that they would because it wasn't exactly juicy news. I was just hoping they would forget about it soon.

I walked into biology class and my teacher told me where to sit and when I went to my seat, I found that my lab partner was none other than Edward Cullen. I kept my distance but it seemed he did as well.

His eyes were pitch black and he looked tense. He was glaring at me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this. I was almost positive this had something to do with the pain in my wrists from when I had touched Alice. After class Edward ran out of the room, so fast it was almost inhuman.

Edward wasn't in school the rest of the week and I don't know why, but it bothered me. That weekend I didn't really do anything; I just cleaned and read while Charlie went fishing.

On Monday, I made it through my morning but when I got to lunch I was nervous because Edward was back. I felt relived at the same time. It was odd, I shouldn't care that he is back but I do. I didn't want him to hate me but from the way he looked at me last week, how could he not? For some reason the idea of him hating me made me sad.

I ate lunch with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, Tyler, and Eric like I had been doing every day.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica said.

I looked over and surely enough he was looking at me. He looked as though he was concentrating on something really hard again. He looked away frustrated. I wasn't sure how or why I frustrated him but I could tell I defiantly did. I was dreading biology. Mike walked with me to class talking about a trip to La Push, where Jake lived. He asked if I wanted to go with them. I said yes.

As I sat down I was aware of Edward staring at me but I didn't look up.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan. Sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, I wasn't feeling well," he said in a voice that sounded like velvet.

I looked at him weird, studying him for a second. How did he know to call me Bella? I shrugged it off.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, then looked back down at my book.

I tried not to look at him the whole class because whenever I looked into his eyes I got lost in their depth. He asked about the weather. A conversation starter.

"Why did you move to Forks?" he asked. No one had asked me that yet.

"I needed a change of scenery," I said. Not really lying. As I said this I couldn't help but to think of the night that changed my life.

**EPOV**

When she walked to her seat at lunch I tried to read her mind again but I still couldn't. She sat down and looked at me. She looked sad. For some odd reason I wanted to go over and comfort her, to make her pain go away. I know I never could though.

I am a vampire. A monster. I couldn't be near her. I could kill her so easily.

I got to Biology and sat at our table, waiting for her to show so I could introduce myself. Try and make up for the way I acted last week. I was so disgusted with myself for how i reacted to her scent last week. Carlisle had said it was because she was my singer; he too was interested in Bella. It seemed my whole family wanted to know more about her. They spent this week observing her while I was gone and said they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, except that she seemed kind of shy.

I introduced myself and she gave me this weird look for a second then replied. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I asked her about the weather, I was trying to ignore the burning in my throat.

When I asked her why she moved here she took a while to think before she answered.

"I needed a change of scenery." she said

After she said that her eyes glazed over. It looked like she was remembering something. She snapped herself out of it and from the look in her eyes she was remembering something that scared her. She looked away and put her brown hair in front of her face.

After we finished the paper we had to write for class I tried talking to her again. I asked her if she liked Forks.

"Not really, its too rainy and cold." she replied.

If she didn't like it here why didn't she go back to Phoenix? I was about to ask her when the bell rang. She got up and started towards her locker, I followed. I was interested in her answer for some reason. She stopped at her locker and I leaned against it while she put her books away.

She noticed me and jumped a little, startled. The hall was empty now and I was about to ask her my question when she put her hand to her head. She looked like she was going to faint. I put my hand on her elbow to steady her when all of a sudden I felt this electricity run through my hand.

I pulled my hand away. Just as I did, Alice and Jasper appeared at the end of the hall. Bella winced and fell over unconscious. I caught her before she hit the ground. I looked up to see Jasper on his knees clutching his head.

"I just saw it. I tried to get here in time. Jazzy? What's wrong?" Alice said.

I could feel the pain Jasper was in. It was coming from Bella. But why? It's almost as if she is allergic to us. Every time she touches one of us she is in pain. Jasper was getting up now that I had set her on the ground and wasn't touching her.

"I'm ok. What did you do to her Edward? I have never felt that much pain before." Jasper said.

I was horrified that he thought I had hurt her. I growled at him.

"I didn't do anything. I just touched her arm and she collapsed." I said.

Alice told me to take her to Carlisle and let him look at her.

"Alice, are you crazy? I can barely stand to be near her without killing her. Now you want me to put her in my car and be alone with her? Do you want her to die?" I said to her.

Alice looked at me with one of those do-you-not-trust-me looks.

"Edward if she doesn't get checked out she might be hurt. Do you really want to take that chance?" Alice said.

That was all I needed. I picked her up and ran her to my car. I put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. I ran over to my side and started driving to the hospital.

I got her in a hospital bed while a nurse called Carlisle down. While I waited for Carlisle to get to the room I realized I had been so worried about her being hurt I didn't even think about killing her. When Carlisle came down I explained what had happened. We were in the hall and when we walked in Bella was just waking up.

She jumped a little, looking startled. She looked at me with regret in her eyes. What did she regret?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

I woke up in a hospital bed. Luckily, I still had my clothes and gloves on. God, what is wrong with me? I collapse when Edward was just trying to help me. I'm going to have to stay away from the Cullen's; I can't stand this pain every time one of them touches me. I know I will regret it but I have to at least try.

Just as I thought this Edward and a man who I'm assuming is my doctor walked in. When I saw the man I instantly knew he was a Cullen as well.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling? Edward said you passed out in school." he said.

"Just Bella and I'm fine, really. Happens all the time." I said. Ok so I lied, but I needed to get out of the hospital without touching either one of them again.

The doctor nodded and then tried to touch my head, to check for bumps I'm guessing. I jumped off the bed away from him, faster then I probably should of. He looked confused as did Edward.

"Umm… I'm sorry. I just don't really like to be touched." I said, blushing.

Dr. Cullen put his hands down and said, "Sorry, Bella. But I need to make sure you didn't hit your head."

"I didn't. I'm sure I would know if I was hurt. I just really want to go home, I don't like hospitals." I replied. He looked unsure then looked at Edward who nodded, just barely. Then he agreed. He signed some papers and told me Edward would drive me home. Great. I can't get rid of them. Ok I just have to suck it up and not let him touch me.

EPOV

Carlisle thinks Bella might have been abused. That's what he thought when Bella didn't let him near her. He asked if I would take her home to make sure she was ok. Bella looked scared in the hospital room, her heart was beating erratically. I don't know what she was so scared of but I hope it wasn't us.

Bella followed me out to my car and I opened the passenger door for her. She got in carefully watching my hands. She didn't say anything the whole ride. When we pulled up in front of her house, I turned to her.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Fine, Edward. Thanks." she said and gave me a small smile. Then she looked like she was thinking of something then she shook her head. She looked back at me and her eyes widened. What was she thinking? What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts.

"B-b-bye Edward." she stuttered out, then jumped out of the car and almost ran into the house. She slammed the door shut and I could hear her heavy breathing from where I was. It sounded like she was having a panic attack.

"It can't be true." she whispered. I thought about going in, but thought I might make it worse.

BPOV

"He and his family are vampires." I heard in my head, thanks to my marks. They tell me when someone is a danger to me or when I should be careful. I don't really understand how they know, but I stopped questioning it a while ago.

I looked up at Edward and realized he is, he has pale skin, his family never eats at lunch and his eyes change from gold to black. That must be why the pain happens whenever one of them touch me. The pain was my marks trying to warn me. I stuttered out a goodbye and ran into the house. I almost started hyperventilating, "It can't be true." I said.

As much as I hoped it wasn't true, I knew it was. But I just couldn't think of the Cullen's as evil. My gut told me they were good people. Then again maybe it was hopeful thinking since I love Edward….wait, love? I can't love Edward. I don't even know him and he's a vampire! But then again, I probably shouldn't judge them. I mean I wouldn't want someone to judge me because of my marks.

Ok, fine, I admit it. I love Edward Cullen.

With that realization I got up and went to my room. I grabbed my guitar and started writing a new song and messing with tunes. Playing always helped me relax. I must have lost track of time because when I noticed the time it was almost 5. I went down to the kitchen and started making dinner, so it would be ready when Charlie came home.

While I was cooking I was thought about whether or not I should tell Edward that I know about his family. I also wondered if I should tell him about my marks and the power they gave me. If I want a relationship with him I would have to tell him. Well, maybe I should figure out if he wanted a relationship with me first and go from there.

I heard the front door open and Charlie came in to the kitchen. "The school called and said you left early," he said, not looking happy.

"Yeah. Sorry Dad, I passed out and one of my friends took me to the hospital to make sure I was ok." I told him. His face softened as he said, "Oh. Are you ok? Why didn't you call me?"

I assured him I was fine and that it use to happen before, it wasn't a big deal. I didn't want to worry him. He looked unsure but accepted my explanation. We ate dinner in silence. That night as I was getting ready for bed I felt a shot of pain go through my wrists. I wasn't using them and nobody was around so I just shook it off.

The next morning I was excited and nervous. I wasn't sure Edward even liked me. I just couldn't wait to see him. I saw his silver Volvo in the parking lot, so I assumed he was already in class.

My morning went by really slow, probably because I was excited for lunch. I walked into lunch with my friend, Angela. As soon as I entered I looked right at his table. He was there as well his whole family and they were all looking at me. I smiled at them and got in line to get my lunch.

As I was sitting at my table, a cell phone starts ringing and it takes me a second to realize its mine. I was really confused I had left my phone at home, now it was in my back pocket. I looked at the caller id; it said "Mom." I answered, confused.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Isabella." said a voice I would always remember. He was the one who had pulled me into that alley. Why was he calling me? Everyone was looking at me, including the whole Cullen table as well.

"Are you ok? You look sort of pale." Angela asked. I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know where you are. How are you enjoying the gift I gave you?" he asked, chuckling. I was shaking by now. In anger, even though I was terrified, I really wanted revenge for what he did to me.

"Gift." I snorted. "Yeah, right. This is a curse and I'm going to use it to find you. Don't call me again." I said and hung up. When I looked up everyone looked confused and curious.

"Sorry, old friend." I said as my horrible cover-up. Everyone seemed to accept it. When I looked over at the Cullen table they were looking confused and curious. I knew they had heard the whole conversation. Vampires have super hearing. They obviously didn't buy my crappy excuse.

When I walked into Biology with Mike Newton, he followed me to my seat. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

"Bella, I was wondering if well, maybe you'd go to the movies with me?" Mike asked. I was a little shocked at this. I knew Mike liked me but I didn't expect him to ask me out. I also didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No. Sorry, Mike." I replied and his face dropped. I felt terrible but, I couldn't go. I tried to go on a date with a guy after what happened and he tried to put his arm around my shoulder and I freaked out. No dating for me. I realize this complicates things on the Edward front but, it's not like I can really touch him anyway without horrible pain. I really hope that goes away.

Mike walked back to his seat, looking defeated. I turned my attention to Edward and he smiled this amazing crooked smile at me.

"Hello." he said. I almost melted right there. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

I smiled back and answered, "Fine, thanks."

He looked to be concentrating again, he looked frustrated. I wonder what he's trying to figure out? Just then the teacher walked in and called the class to order. Guess I won't be able to talk to Edward right now. Maybe I can catch him after class or in the parking lot. I decided I'm going to hint that I know what he is. It might be a dangerous idea but I don't think he would hurt me. Guess I'll find out.

I was standing at my truck after school when I noticed all of the Cullen's were at Edward's Volvo, talking. I was going to try and talk to him but not with his whole family there. Then a fun idea popped into my head. His family probably wouldn't like it very much but I wanted to have some fun.

"Jassper." I whispered in a sing-song voice. Jasper looked over at me first, then the rest of his family. I smiled at him and did a little finger wave. Then I laughed at their shocked expressions as I climbed into my truck. That was risky but so worth it. I decided I would go home and leave a note for Charlie then make my way over to the Cullen house to have a chat with them. I got home and put my book bag in my room and made my way to the kitchen. I wrote:

_Went to the Cullen's. I have my cell. Be home later._

_Bella_

I put the note on the fridge and grabbed my cell and ran to my truck. It took me a little bit longer then I hoped to find their house, it was pretty hidden. As I pulled up to their house I knew that everyone inside had already heard me approach. I wasn't really sure where all this confidence came from but I liked it.

I knocked on the door and didn't have to wait very long before Alice was answering the door. She was smiling but I could tell she was nervous.

"Hello Alice." I said, cheerfully.

"Hello Bella." she replied, not as happy.

"Can I come in?" I asked her when she didn't invite me. She nodded and then stepped aside so I could enter.

"Did you need something Bella?" she asked me.

"Just have a few questions. Is everyone here?" I said, smiling. She nodded then proceeded to call for everyone. I giggled a little; she was still trying to act normal. She looked at me nervously. She went into the living room and sat on a chair as everyone entered the room. All the "kids" and then Dr. Cullen and a woman I hadn't met yet.

I walked up to her and said, "Hello, my name is Bella. Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home." she shook my hand, I winced and pulled my hand away fast and Jasper whimpered, which I didn't understand. Everyone looked over at him, but no one said anything. "He's an empath." I heard in my head. Of course, that would explain it, he could feel my pain.

I looked back at Esme, with a forced smile and once she realized this she said, "Hello, Bella. My names Esme. Thank you very much."

"Did you need something, Bella?" Dr. Cullen said. Everyone was looking at me, waiting.

"Isn't it hard?" I asked. They looked confused. "You know. Being around people all day. Isn't it hard?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella." Dr. Cullen said.

"Being vampires." I stated. All of their eyes widened a little except for Rosalie's whose narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Don't try to deny it. I know you are all vampires. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I told them, with a shrug.

"How did you find out?" Alice said.

"I…I don't really know." I said. This got me more confused looks.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jasper asked me.

"I just know." I told them.

"Oh Jasper, sorry about the thing in the parking lot. I was just really bored and thought it would be fun. It was but still you guys looked really nervous so sorry." I said.

He nodded at me. I smiled back. "So, you guys never answered my question. Is it hard?"

"Bella, what do you know about vampires?" Dr. Cullen asked me. I shrugged.

"Not much. They only told me you were vampires not anything about them." I said.

"They?" Edward asked. Crap, why did I say that. I thought about trying to come up with a lie, but before I could I heard: "Tell them." My marks wanted me to tell them, so I figured it was for the best, but that didn't mean I wasn't terrified to tell them everything.

"Yeah, they. My marks." I said, biting my lip. They all looked at each other than at me.

"She's crazy." Rosalie said, clearly angry. This made me mad. I could tell she hated me, she doesn't even know me.

"I'm not crazy. Well I mean I would love to just be crazy but I'm not." I told her. I pulled my gloves off and showed everyone my wrists. Alice who was sitting next to me put her hand out to touch them and I jumped off the couch away from her.

"NO! Don't touch me." I said. They all looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I sat back down a little bit farther away from her.

"Sorry. Whenever one of you touches me it hurts, really bad. It feels like I'm on fire." I told them.

"Why?" Edward asked, looking sad. I wonder why that makes him sad.

"I think they are trying to warn me. Tell me you're dangerous, that I should stay away." I reasoned. They nodded. I saw a bunch of emotions in Edward's eyes but I couldn't place them.

"Then why didn't you?" Edward asked. I smiled at him.

"Something told me not too. Told me you wouldn't hurt me." I said. I thought I saw hope in his eyes as I said this.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what are your marks?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No, I don't mind. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't ready to tell you besides my marks told me to tell you." I told him.

I took a deep breath; this was going to be hard since I never actually told anyone what happened that night or the following weeks.

I looked at the Cullen's, they were all waiting. Waiting to hear my story. I hope they can help me or at least that they don't kick me out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This is the updated version of my story. I have started from the first chapter and have made it this far. I am working on it and hope to have an updated chapter up each day sometime multiple chapters a day, depending on how my days go. I haven't changed much, just made it a little better I think. Once I get the old story updated I will start to post new chapters. I have every intention of finishing this story. **

_Previously…_

_"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what are your marks?" Dr. Cullen asked._

_"No, I don't mind. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't ready to tell you besides my marks told me to tell you." I told him._

_I took a deep breath; this was going to be hard since I never actually told anyone what happened that night or the following weeks._

_I looked at the Cullen's, they were all waiting. Waiting to hear my story. I hope they can help me or at least that they don't kick me out._

**BPOV**

"Well, I'm not really sure what they are." I told them. They looked confused but waited for me to continue.

"I'll start from the beginning." They nodded. "About 3 and a half months ago I was at my friend's house. It was late and I had be home. I only lived a couple blocks away so I decided to walk."

They were all listening intently to my story. Here's where the hard part starts. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I was almost home when someone grabbed me from behind, put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and dragged me into an alley." I heard a few gasps, as I said this. "It wasn't until weeks later that I actually remembered what happened. I guess I was blocking it out." I told them shaking my head.

"I don't really know everything that happened but I do know most of it. He pushed me up against the wall and told me to be quiet. He removed his hand from my mouth and I screamed. He got mad and hit me. He told me to shut up. I tried to scream again but I couldn't." I was shaking by this point. Alice went to hug me and I moved away from her touch. She looked hurt but, I couldn't stand the pain right now.

"He took out a knife and he cut off my shirt." I had started crying, it felt like I was reliving it. "I tried to push him off, to get away but he was too strong. He pushed the knife into my stomach. I remember trying to scream again but I couldn't, I didn't know why, then. He carved something into my stomach, I don't know what it was, I never saw it but I could feel it." I said, unconsciously touching my stomach.

"He told me to stop fighting, that it was useless. I kicked him and he threw me on the ground. He was on top of me and he…he….he raped me." I said, through my tears. More gasps and some growls came from the Cullen's. I tried to calm myself down to finish my story.

"When he was done, he said he was surprised I was still fighting. That the others didn't fight. He said he was planning on killing me but instead he was going to give me a gift. He grabbed my wrists and they started burning. It felt like he was holding them in a fire."

I was calming down now that the hard part was over but I still had tears falling down my cheeks as I finished.

"I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is that I woke up in my room, covered in blood with no memory of what happened. After I washed all the blood off there wasn't a scratch on me. I was really confused." I looked up at them all, trying to gage their reactions to my story. They all had different emotions showing so I wasn't sure what to think. Now for the weird part.

"Later that day, was when I noticed my marks. I was reaching for something out of my reach and I was mad that I couldn't get it. Then all of a sudden this horrible pain shoots through my wrists and the thing I was reaching for was on the ground. It started off as little things, like something would move when I reached for it or doors would close when I wanted them to." They all had a look of interest on their faces now.

"Soon though, I couldn't control it. Everything I thought started happening. I was trying to control it but I was scared. I didn't understand what was going on. I tried to ignore it until one day I was at school and this girl was saying something to her friend about me. I got angry and thought about how much I wanted her to stop talking. Next thing I know a horrible pain shoots through my wrists and the girl falls down the stairs and goes into a coma." I said.

"After that I worked harder to control them. The more I used them the less they hurt. Then they started telling me things sort of, like I would feel them working and then I would know things. Like how I found out you guys were vampires." I finished.

"That's horrible." Alice said.

"You poor dear." Esme said. I smiled at them, sadly.

Edward looked angry but I somehow knew he wasn't angry with me, just at what happened to me.

"That's who called you today at lunch?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's the first time he's ever called me." I told them.

"Bella, what exactly can you do with your marks?" Carlisle, asked.

"Anything, everything." I shrugged. "I haven't tried anything I couldn't do yet." I told him.

"This surely is interesting." he said, amazed.

"Not exactly the word I would use, but ok." I said, smiling at him.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just that I've never heard of anything like this before." he replied.

"It's ok." I told him.

"Could you explain to me why we can't touch you?" he asked.

"Well, like I said, I'm not really sure why, but whenever one of you touch me it hurts. Really bad, it hurt more though when Edward touched me than Alice." I said. He looked to be contemplating something.

"It could be, because I'm more dangerous for you." Edward added. I shot him a confused look. "You see Bella, your blood smells better to me than to the rest of my family. You're my singer." he told me, looking guilty.

"Makes sense." I said, nodding.

"Bella, if you don't mind could we try something?" Carlisle asked.

"What?"

"Could you try controlling your marks and see if since you know of the danger, it would allow you to touch us?" he asked. I thought about it, it might work. I nodded at him.

"Sure. I'll try it." I told them. I started calming down and trying to let my marks know that I was aware of the danger. When I was pretty sure I had it under control I reached out to touch Alice's arm.

As my hand touched Alice's arm, the pain shot through my wrist. I saw Jasper wince from my pain, but I didn't pull away. I focused on stopping the pain. After a few seconds the pain started dimming. When the pain stopped, I pulled my hand away. I looked up at Carlisle and smiled.

"It worked." I exclaimed. He smiled back and nodded.

"That's very interesting. Would you mind if I looked at your marks?" he asked, gesturing to my wrists.

"Not at all." I told him, getting up and holding my wrists out for him to see.

He held my wrists and I flinched a little at the pain before it disappeared completely and then Carlisle examined my wrists. Turning them this way and that, tracing the outlines and intricate details of my marks.

"I've never seen anything like these before." he said, almost as if speaking to himself.

"Could you maybe, demonstrate?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, sure. I guess." I told him.

I was trying to think of what I could do. I decided I would do a few things. Start off with little things and then show them just how dangerous I can be.

I looked at the vase that was on the table and used my marks to make it appear in my hands. Then I made it go back. They looked amazed, and I hadn't even showed them anything yet.

"Amazing." Carlisle said.

"That's not so cool." Emmett said.

I grinned wickedly at Emmett and concentrated on his clothes. He was now wearing a hot pink dress and heels. He didn't even notice until I started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked confused until I pointed at Emmett. All of the Cullen's started laughing at Emmett. Even Esme and Carlisle were laughing, although they were trying to hide it. Emmett looked down and then started screaming like a little girl, demanding me to change it back.

I put his clothes back to normal and he stopped his whining. Emmett was glaring at me.

"You know this means payback, right?" he asked me.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Bring it." I told him.

He started laughing. "I think we'll get along great, Bells" I smiled at him. I think he was right; he seemed like someone I could have fun with.

"What else can you do?" Jasper asked.

"A lot. Some I don't like to do." I told him.

"Like? If you don't mind me asking." Jasper replied.

"Well, I can do this." I told him.

He opened his mouth to ask me something and no sound came out. He looked worried and tried to talk again. The rest of the Cullen's looked shocked. I stopped what I was doing to Jasper.

"Sorry, easiest way was to show you. I don't like to do that though because I find it scary. At least it was scary when it happened to me." I told him. Their eyes widened a little, but they didn't say anything about it. They knew what I was referring to. Jasper told me it was alright, he had asked.

"I can also do this." I said. I looked at Edward and felt my wrists burn. His family turned to look at him as well, to see what I was doing.

He got up and proceeded to kneel down in front of Emmett. He looked at Emmett with love in his eyes and proposed to him. Emmett started laughing. I made Edward jump behind the couch and dry sob. Everyone turned away from Edward and looked at me.

"You made him do that?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

I then made Edward run over to Carlisle and sit in his lap and suck his thumb. Everyone laughed again, I joined in as well. Then I released my hold on Edward and he quickly jumped off Carlisle. He looked like if he could blush, he would be. He glared at me.

"How did you get him to do that?" Alice asked.

"I controlled his mind." I told them. Their eyes widened again.

It was silent for a minute, while everyone digested what I could do. The silence was broken by Emmett who screamed, "AWESOME!" He then ran up to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Em-I…..cant-breath" I gasped out. He apologized and set me down. I smiled at him and told him it was ok.

When I looked up, Edward was growling at Emmett. Who then proceeded to say, "Jeez man, I said I was sorry." I was curious as to why Edward was reacting the way he was, could it be possible he felt the same way for me as I felt for him? I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Why did you move to Forks?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well, my mom sent me here." I told them. They looked at me confused.

"She said that she didn't want to deal with a kid who was just causing her trouble." I elaborated. They looked angry. Rosalie looked the angriest.

"She didn't know what happened to me. She thought I went out with some friends got drunk and got tattoos. She said she didn't want everyone to know that she couldn't control her daughter, so she sent me to Charlie. She thinks a change of scenery will 'fix' me." I told them, using air quotes on 'fix'. I shook my head at that, yeah fix me. I wish it was that simple.

"That's horrible." Esme said, coming over and giving me a hug.

"I don't blame her. She thought I was rebelling against her and I let her think that. I couldn't exactly tell her what really happened." I told her, with a shrug.

"Well, I should probably go home. I still have to cook dinner." I told them, standing up to leave.

They all said goodbye and all the girls hugged me, even Rosalie who didn't look upset with me anymore.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked as he showed me to the door.

"Of course." I told him. I quickly kissed his cheek and left, climbing into my truck. I looked back as I pulled away and he was still standing in the door touching his cheek.

EPOV

I walked her to the door and asked her if I would see her tomorrow. I was amazed at what she could do. The fact that she wasn't scared of us gave me hope. I had realized earlier that I was in love with Bella.

Then she did something I didn't expect, she kissed my cheek. As she drove away, I put my hand to my cheek. She had really kissed me. A huge smile appeared on my face as I turned around and walked back into the living room.

"Aww, Eddies first kiss." Emmett said. I glared at him. _Chill, man. I totally approve. She's pretty and funny. I like her,_ he said in his mind.

I listened to everyone else thoughts. They all really liked Bella and were fascinated by what she could do. Everyone was also extremely furious about what had happened to her. Me especially. I wanted to find whoever or whatever it was who had done that to her and kill them. Bella was an angel; she didn't deserve something like that to happen to her.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected when I saw her coming here." Alice said. She was excited now to know that Bella was going to be her friend.

"I don't think any of us expected that." Esme said. We all nodded. She was right.

"I'm going to research; see if I can find anything that might be able to explain what has happened to Bella. Maybe something that could help her." Carlisle said.

Alice then froze and her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. When she came out of it, she squealed. She was blocking her mind from me.

"Bella's gonna come over tomorrow after school, so we can get to know her more. We're going to be best friends." she said, while bouncing in place with a big smile on her face.

I was excited that I would get to spend more time with Bella. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Everyone's mind was thinking about what they would do with Bella, tomorrow.

Esme was thinking about going to the store to get food for Bella. Emmett was wondering if Bella played video games or if she could show him more of her "awesome" powers, as Emmett put it. Alice was thinking of all the shopping trips they could go on. Carlisle was thinking of the books he wanted to read about her marks and how he might be able to help her control them. Rosalie was wondering if Bella knew anything about cars. Jasper, also, wanted to spend time with her. He was excited that her scent seemed to have no effect on him.

I just wanted to be close to her, get to know her. I wanted to know everything about her and for her to know everything about me. Would she want to get to know me as well, I wondered.

Alice said we should hunt tonight so that we wouldn't be hungry tomorrow when she would be around us for so long. We all agreed and left not even talking about what we learned about Bella. We all figured if anyone had a problem with it they would of spoken up, but I knew no one did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: You can see Bella's outfit on my profile.**

BPOV

After I got home and had dinner, I went up and got ready for bed. It wasn't long before I was asleep and the nightmares came. Luckily, when I woke up I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about. I hated thinking about them.

I did my morning routine, making sure I had my gloves on, and made my way to school. When I got out of my truck and turned around, there was Alice. I jumped.

"Holy crap, Alice! You scared me." I told her clutching my chest.

"Sorry." she said. I smiled at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school." she asked.

"You're going to say yes!" she told me rather excitedly. How'd she know what I was going to say?

"How do you know?" I asked her. She looked confused for a minute. Then she smiled at me.

"I thought we told you. I can see the future. It's like my special power." she told me.

"Cool. Anyone else have any special powers?" I asked her.

"Edward can read minds, not yours though. And Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." she said.

"Wow. That's cool and also very comforting that Edward can't read my mind. I don't think he's enjoy my thoughts very much." I said. She beamed at me, then started dragging me over to everyone else who was by their car. Well Edward's car. Everyone smiled at me. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe and I found that Emmett had picked me up in a hug again. I used my marks to make me stronger than him. Then I pulled his arms off of me, so I could breathe.

"How'd you do that?" Emmett demanded, looking astonished. I smiled innocently at him.

"What do you mean Em?" I asked him. The Cullen's were all watching us now. To them it had looked like Emmett had just set me down.

"You pulled my arms off of you." he accused. I made a confused face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him. I figured I had messed with him long enough and started laughing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, Em. It's just you were making it very hard to breathe. My way just seemed easier." I told him.

"You made your self stronger than me." he looked astounded. I nodded my head.

"I wouldn't have had to, if you would stop trying to crush me to death with your hugs." I told him, smiling. He smiled at me and gave me a careful hug. "Nice to see you too." I said.

We had to go to class after that. We split up since I didn't have any classes with them until lunch. My morning was pretty boring. I sat with the Cullen's at lunch. It was nice. They treated me like part of the family. It also made everyone stare at us. It made me a little uncomfortable but I mostly just ignored everyone else. The rest of school was pretty boring as well. We had to listen to the teacher talk all through biology, so I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward. And gym was horrible.

I told the Cullen's I would be over as soon as I went home and left a note telling Charlie where I would be. I got home and put my backpack in my room and wrote Charlie a note telling him where I was and where he could find something to eat for dinner. Then I went out to my truck and made my way to the Cullen's.

As soon as I got out of my truck, I was pulled into the house by Alice. She certainly is hyper.

"Come on, Bella. I'll show you around. Give you the tour." she said bouncing a little once we were inside.

"Lead the way." I told her. She showed me the kitchen, which I loved. Esme was in there cooking, I'm guessing for me. I said hi to her and she gave me a hug and we were off to the other rooms.

She showed me her and Jasper's room. Which was very girly, it made me feel a little bad for Jasper. Then she took me to Rosalie and Emmett's room. She was telling me all about the designs of each room as we entered. Then she showed me Carlisle and Esme's room and Carlisle's office. Then she took me up to the third floor.

Edward's room. We walked in and Edward was laying on a black couch in the corner. He stood up and said hi to me. I smiled and said hi back, as I looked at his room. It was amazing, one wall was just glass and another was covered in CDs. I let my hand skim the spines of his CDs as I looked at them.

Edward was watching me, nervously. I wasn't sure why he was nervous.

"This is amazing." I told him. Alice had left while I was looking around. I wondered if she did it on purpose. He smiled his crooked smile at me and visibly relaxed. I wanted to laugh, he was nervous about what I would think of his room.

Edward took me down stairs to show me the garage and the basement where everyone else was. He showed me the garage and I was stunned.

"Wow. Nice cars." I said. Edward just smiled at me and led me to the basement, with his hand on the small of my back.

The basement was huge and there was a big screen TV and a huge couch. Videogames and a guitar in the corner. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch watching the guys play Guitar Hero. Rosalie smiled and waved at me, I waved back. They guys were really into their game, screaming at each other and Emmett was accusing Jasper of cheating.

I found it easy to be my old self around them. They made me feel safe, like I didn't have to be scared all the time and could just relax and have fun. I sat down next to Alice and watched the guys play, while sneaking glances at the guitar. I really wanted to go check it out. It looked like a really nice one.

"You play guitar?" Alice asked, seeing my glances apparently.

"Not very good." I told her, blushing a little. The boy's game just ended with Jasper winning and Emmett was pouting.

"Oh! You have to play something!" Alice demanded. She ran over at vampire speed and got the guitar and put it in my hand. They were all sitting around on the floor and in chairs, watching me.

"I don't know, Alice. I'm not very good." I told her, trying to get out of it.

"Pleeease. Oh you can sing too. I already saw you doing it. Come on." she begged.

"Yeah, come on, Bella." Rose added. I sighed and Alice squealed, I couldn't say no to Alice.

"Ok. Fine." I said, defeated. I started playing one of the songs I had written. I finished and Alice squealed again and hugged me.

I noticed a huge smile on Edward's face as well as everyone else's. I blushed.

"You're very good." Edward said, with his big smile still in place. I smiled back and thanked him.

"Do you write all your own songs?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." I told him, popping the 'p'.

"That was awesome!" Emmett boomed. I laughed and thanked him.

"Will you play more?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to beat you at Guitar Hero." I challenged him. He got this wicked gleam in his eyes and jumped up yelling, "Yes! I knew you were cool!" I had to laugh at him as I got up to start the game.

We played video games for a while. I beat Emmett and Jasper a few times. Emmett was pouting and Edward was making fun of them, for losing to a human.

"Bella cheated! There's no way she can be better than me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I didn't cheat, Emmett." I told him, he looked at me like I was lying.

"When I lived in Phoenix, my friend, Caleb, was obsessed with video games. Every time we were together we played. I got pretty good." I said. Edward looked kind of angry, almost jealous. I hoped it was because he liked me as much as I liked him.

Emmett mumbled under his breath, "Stupid Bella, beating me. It's not fair."

I laughed. "You're a horrible loser, Emmett."

We didn't get to do anything else, because Esme called me upstairs to eat. She had made me homemade mac & cheese, for dinner. Everyone joined me at the table while I ate.

"Mmm. This is really good." I told Esme. She smiled wide and thanked me. Esme went back left the room after I had started to eat.

"Sooo, Bella. Tell me about this Caleb. Was he your boyfriend?" Alice asked, excitedly. I started choking on my food, when I burst out laughing. After I calmed down, I looked at Alice who looked confused. I swear I saw Edward stiffen when Alice said the word boyfriend, but I was going to ignore it for now. As much as I wanted Edward to love me, like I love him, I didn't see that happening. I just didn't see someone as perfect as him loving someone like me.

"Sorry. No, Caleb wasn't my boyfriend. I wasn't exactly his type." I told them.

"What do you mean, not his type?" Alice asked. I smiled at her.

"You know me being a girl and all." I said. Alice looked a little shocked for a second before she smiled a huge smile.

"Cool. So did you have a boyfriend, who wasn't Caleb?" Alice asked.

"What's with all the boyfriend questions, Alice?" I asked her. She looked over at Edward; in fact everyone at the table looked over at Edward for just a split second before looking back over at me.

"I'm just curious, now answer the question." she demanded.

"Nope, no boyfriends." I told them. Alice looked shocked.

"Never. But you're so pretty, how could not have had a boyfriend?" she asked like it was the strangest thing ever.

"Well, everybody pretty much steered clear of me because I hung out with Caleb. We were the social outcasts. Kind of hard to find a boy you like when no one talks to you." I told them. They looked a little shocked. They got over it fast and started in on another subject. I ate pretty fast and then we were going back down to the basement to watch a movie.

After we finished the movie, I looked at the time and Alice informed me that she had called Charlie and told him I was sleeping over. I thanked her.

"If you really wanted to thank me, you'd play another song. Please." she begged, with a puppy dog look. I couldn't say no to that face.

Alice convinced me to play the newest song that I had written about Edward. I really didn't want to, but there really was no saying no to Alice. I don't know why they wanted to hear me play again. I didn't think I was that good, but I closed my eyes and started playing my song anyway.

After I finished my song, I opened my eyes. When I looked at Alice her eyes were sparkling with excitement. I wasn't sure what that was about. I dared a look at Edward and his eyes were shining with an emotion I couldn't identify. I thought that for a second maybe Edward could love me like I do him, but I stopped. I didn't want to get my hopes up; I would wait and see what happens.

"You're very good, Bella." Rosalie complimented. I smiled and thanked her.

Everyone agreed with her. It was getting late, so Alice told Edward to take me up to her room so I could go to sleep. He led me upstairs to Alice's room and before I went in he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You are amazing." I blushed and he chuckled.

He walked me in and showed me where the bathroom was if I needed it. I smiled at him.

"Just need to put PJs on." I said. He turned to leave and I used my marks to change into my PJs and called his name. He seemed a little shocked when he turned around and instead of my jeans and t-shirt; I was in shorts and a tank top. I smiled. "All changed."

He smiled his crooked smile at me and came over and sat on the bed with me. "That's going to take some getting used to." Edward said.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird." I said, smiling at him. As I laid down on the bed, he got up to leave and I called him again.

"Could you maybe, um, lay with me? Just till I fall asleep." I asked, blushing. God. Why did I ask that?

"Sure." he said, smiling at me. He climbed into bed next to me and pulled me up against his side. I laid my head on his shoulder and in a minute I was asleep.

When I woke up, I felt something hard under my head. I opened my eyes to see that the something hard was Edward. He was looking down at me, smiling. It made me realize that I made it through the night without any nightmares.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I answered, sitting up.

"Well, we are leaving for school in 20 minutes. I'm going to go get changed. Meet you downstairs." Edward said, sort of nervously before running of the room at vampire speed.

I giggled a little and went into the bathroom. I used my marks to get my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and used my marks to get clean and change my clothes, since I didn't really have time for a shower.

I was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that said "I don't trust you. You're a vampire. Or is that an offensive term? Should I say 'undead American'?" in red and white, with my black converse. I put my hair up in a low ponytail, as well. I grabbed my gloves as well.

I walked downstairs, to find everyone at the dining room table, with a plate of eggs and bacon at a seat for me.

"Good morning." I said, as I walked to my seat. I didn't get very far before Emmett burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him funny, until he calmed down enough to tell everyone was so funny.

Edward looked over at me, then down at my shirt before he too started chuckling. I smiled.

"Bella I love your shirt." Emmett said after he calmed down. The rest of the Cullen's looked at my shirt and smiled or laughed a little, as I sat down and started eating. I was hoping for that kind of reaction.

"How'd you sleep Bella?" Alice asked, in an 'I already know I just want to hear you say it' voice. I noticed Edward glared at her, but she ignored him.

"I slept great Alice." I told her with a tiny smirk on my face.

"Come on, Bella. We gotta go or we'll be late." Alice said, after I finished eating. I thanked Esme for breakfast and used my marks to make my bag appear in my hands. Emmett jumped when he saw this. I laughed a little at him and he glared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my car. Edward was standing there already, holding my door open for me.

"Thank you." I told him, after I was sitting in my seat.

"Drive safe." Edward said, with a crooked smile on his face. Then he turned and glared at his car, I'm guessing someone was thinking something bad. Then he was gone. Stupid vampire speed.

It didn't take long before we were pulling into the school parking lot. I realized that I was going to have to talk to Edward, sometime. I have no idea how he feels about me and I need to know what he wants to do.

The Cullen's were waiting for me at their car. We talked until it was time to go to class. Edward walked me to my classroom asking me questions, such as 'what's your favorite color?' When we got to the door, he looked a little nervous then he kissed my cheek and turned and walked away. I was smiling as I went to my seat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: You can see Bella's outfit on my profile.**

BPOV

The morning went by pretty fast, with Jessica and Mike trying to talk to me whenever they could.

Finally it was lunch. I walked over to the Cullen's table and plopped down in the seat between Edward and Emmett.

"I hate people." I said, as I pulled Edward's tray in front of me and started eating the fries. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrow, but I just smiled a little and ate another fry.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Jessica has been bugging me all day about that fact that you guys talk to me and Mike has been following me around like a golden retriever. It's very annoying."

"Huh, golden retriever." Emmett said, smiling.

"That does sound horrible. They are quite annoying." Rose said.

"So, how is your day going so far?" I asked no one in particular.

"Same as always." Alice answered.

We talked through the rest of lunch. Emmett was telling me that I had to come over again soon so that he could beat me at Guitar Hero. Alice suggested that I come over tomorrow, since it was Saturday. I told her I would be over at 9 and she squealed and hugged me before leaving to her next class.

The rest of the day went by fast. I waved at the Cullen's as I got into my own car and went home. I did my homework and made dinner before Charlie got home.

"So, your friends with the Cullen's?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. I really like them." I answered.

"That's good. They don't seem to have many friends, most people steer clear of them for some reason." he said. I knew the reason was because they gave off that 'I'm dangerous' vibe. "I'm happy you are making friends, your mom was worried about you." he added.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I know I shouldn't have did what I did and I feel horrible about it. It won't happen again." I told him. He nodded and we finished the rest of dinner in silence.

After dinner, I cleaned up and washed the dishes before going up to get ready for bed.

"Oh, dad. By the way, I'm going over to the Cullen's tomorrow for the day. Is that alright?" I asked.

"That's fine, Bells. I'm meeting Billy to go fishing anyway." he said, as he watched TV. I said goodnight then went up and got ready for bed.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, the Cullen's already feel like family to me. As I crawled into bed, I felt my marks burning again. I looked down and they were glowing. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. As I fell asleep, I knew I would have to figure out why my marks were doing that and soon.

_I was in a dark room, I could see a figure standing in front of me._

"_Where am I?" I asked. He just laughed. _

"_Dear Bella, you cannot hide from me. I will always find you. We are connected." He said. I froze as I recognized his voice._

"_I'm not scared of you. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him. I tried to move and found I couldn't._

"_There's no use trying to get away Bella. I'm the one in control. And if you aren't going to use the gifts I gave you the right way, maybe you aren't as strong as I thought." He said, stepping out of the shadows._

_I didn't see anything except his eyes. They were completely black. _

I sat up in bed, screaming. Charlie came running in, looking around for some unknown attacker. I was breathing heavy on my bed trying to calm myself down. I wasn't sure what exactly the dream meant but it felt real.

"Bella, are you ok?" Charlie asked, now that he saw I was alone in my room.

"Y-yeah. Sorry dad. I had a bad dream." I told him, still shaken. "I'm ok now. Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright, Bells. Try to go back to bed, it's still early." he told me, with a smile before going back to his own room.

When I heard his door shut, I looked at the clock. It was only 4. I fell back on my bed and started crying.

By the time I had calmed myself down it was already 5:30. I decided to get up, rather than trying to get back to sleep.

I took a long shower, letting the warm water calm me even more. I got dressed in my dark skinny jeans, my pink "Bite Me" shirt. I did my hair, put on my gloves and my converse.

I went downstairs and started making breakfast. I was just finishing up, when Charlie came downstairs.

"You're up early." Charlie pointed out, as I set a plate full of food in front of him.

"I couldn't get back to sleep." I said, with a shrug, sitting down with my own plate of food.

We ate in silence for a while before Charlie looked like he wanted to say something.

"If you want to talk about it" Charlie started.

"Dad. Thanks, but I don't really remember what it was about." I said, interrupting him. He nodded, and then went back to eating. I felt bad for lying to him, but I really didn't want to talk to him about it.

When he was done he left to go meet Billy and I was left alone to do the dishes. After I finished the dishes, it was only 7. I went upstairs to grab my cell phone and looked in the mirror to make sure I looked ok. Besides, the dark circles under my eyes I looked fine.

I went to text Alice, when I noticed I already had a text.

'Sure. Come on over, now. Can't wait to see you. :) Alice.'

Of course she would see this. I shook my head and smiled as I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I was going to have to get used to that psychic little pixie.

When I got there, Alice opened my car door and dragged me into the house, talking about what she wanted to do today.

"Hello, Bella." Esme said when I got into the living room. Well, dragged into the living room really.

"Hello, Esme." I replied. She smiled at me then Alice pulled me down to the basement telling me that everyone was already down there.

I waved at everyone once Alice finally released her hold on me. Emmett picked me up in a hug that might have broken a few ribs.

"Bella! I missed you!" He said.

"You just saw me yesterday." I told him, laughing.

"Well, I still missed you." he said with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too, Em." I told him, causing him to smile more.

"Alright, now. We are going to play Halo and I am going to kick your ass!" he announced, which caused everybody to start laughing.

"You can try." I told him, grabbing the controller Jasper handed me.

"I like your shirt, Bella." Rosalie said, while Emmett set up the game.

"Thanks."

"How many cool shirts do you have, Bella?" Emmett asked, after he had read my shirt.

"Well, considering I can just make them appear. A lot." I said, making Rose smile.

"Don't you have any nice shirts?" Alice asked. I just ignored her as the game started. I played a few games against Emmett, winning each time.

I stopped playing and let Jasper have a turn, so I could talk to Edward. He hadn't really said much to me since I got there, except a smile in greeting.

"Hey." I said, as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hello." Edward answered, smiling his sexy crooked smile.

"You look tired." Edward said, frowning slightly when he realized this.

"Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I told him.

"Why?" he asked, concerned.

"I have nightmares." I said, looking away from him. Edward grabbed my hand and started rubbing his thumb back and forth. I looked up at him and he smiled a little at me.

"You guys are all cheaters!" Emmett yelled, breaking the moment. Edward pulled is hand away from mine, fast. I frowned at the loss, but turned to Emmett anyway.

"I'm bored." He said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jasper asked. Then, a brilliant idea came to me.

"Oh. I know. Let's play truth or dare." I said. When I looked up at their faces, I had to wonder what exactly I got myself into.

"Great idea, Bella." Alice said.

"Ohh. I'll start." Emmett said, waving his hand back and forth.

"Umm…Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me. Of course, I have to be first.

"Truth." I said, a little afraid to say dare.

"Oh okay. Were you ever suspended from school? If so why?" He asked me, then leaned forward and put his hands together, like a therapist. I laughed a little at his weirdness.

"Well, yeah I was." I said.

"You were?" Alice and Edward said at the same time, shocked. I smiled.

"Yep. There was this guy at my old school. I think his name was Jared. He kept asking me out and I kept saying no. Well, that annoyed him so he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go until I gave him a reason why I wouldn't go out with him." I started. Everyone looked angry at this point.

"I don't really like it when people touch me so…I grabbed his wrist and twisted it off of my arm and then punched him in the face." I said. Rose nodded at me in approval.

"The principal wasn't too happy with me because Jared was on the basketball team and, well, they got special treatment. I tried to explain what had happened, but I still got suspended. So I'm treated like the baddie, just because he had a sprained wrist and a bloody nose...and I didn't have a scratch on me. Which, granted, hurt my case a little, on the surface." I told them.

Emmett started laughing.

"You broke his nose and sprained his wrist?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, laughing a little as well.

"Okay, Bella, your turn." Alice said.

"Hmmm….Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

Jasper stared at me for a second, studying me.

"Truth." He answered.

"What are you afraid of?" As soon as I asked, Alice started giggling and Jasper looked embarrassed. Now, I was very curious.

"Umm.. I.. Well…" Jasper stuttered.

"Squirrels." He said, and then put his hands over his face as we all burst out laughing.

"Squirrels!" Emmett boomed.

Alice was giggling hysterically. Edward was trying to cover his mouth with his hand but he was still laughing.

"Your turn, Jasper." I told him, trying to help. He smiled at me, as everyone calmed down.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." She said, with a smile.

"I dare you to not wear makeup or brush you hair for one week." Jasper said, with a triumphant look on his face.

Rosalie's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut as she turned to glare at Jasper.

"That's great, Jasper. I can't wait to watch her kill you." Edward said.

Rose turned to look at me and then calmed her expression.

"Bella, truth or dare?" She asked. I wasn't sure what was going to happen since she was angry.

"Dare." I said. Rose smiled.

"I dare you to magic me up a new car." She told me.

"Rose. She can't do that." Edward said. Everyone else started agreeing with him, saying that it wasn't a fair dare.

"Actually, I can do that." I said, interrupting them.

"You can?" Edward asked. I nodded, with a smile on my face.

"Let's go out front and I'll do it." I told Rose. She smiled a huge smile at me then ran over and grabbed me, running at vampire speed. Next thing I know, we are all standing out front.

"Alright, give me one second to decide which car." I tell them.

"Wait, you're going to pick the car?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah. You dared me to 'magic' you up a car. You didn't tell me which car." I told her. Edward started chuckling only to be cut off with Rosalie's glare. Alice giggled a little and skipped over to Rose.

"Calm down, Rose. How bad of a car could Bella pick?" She asked. Rosalie's eyes widened a little and Edward started laughing again. I smiled at them.

"Okay. I picked the car." I announced.

"What it is?" Rose asked.

"You'll see." I said, smiling evilly.

I closed my eyes and felt the now familiar burn in my wrists as the car I was thinking about appeared. I opened my eyes and saw it. I nodded my head to behind the Cullen's and they all spun around.

They all looked shocked. Rose was in awe.

"What kind of car is that?" Alice asked.

"That is a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo in red." I said, a little in love with the car myself.

"It has a 7.0-liter twin-turbo V-8 and produces 750 hp and 700 lb-ft of torque and has an aluminum chassis and carbon fiber shell." I said.

Next thing I know Rose is hugging me and saying 'thank you' over and over again. The next second, she is over checking out the car.

After everyone looked at the car for a little while, we made our way back to the basement.

"Bella, it's your turn." Jasper told me.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare." she said, with a smile on her face.

"Ummm…okay. I dare you to only wear clothes from Wal-Mart for one week." I said, knowing she would not like it.

"What? But…..I….What?" she stuttered out with a shocked look on her face.

Emmett high-fived me and told me I was awesome. Alice seemed to snap out of it and glared at me.

"Fine." she ground out through her teeth. I smiled at her innocently and she smiled back at me, sighing.

"Edward, truth or dare." Alice asked, with a smirk on her face. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. I'm guessing she was blocking him.

"Truth." He answered.

"Are you a virgin?" Alice asked. My eyes widened for a second then I controlled my expression and turned to Edward, waiting for his answer. I really wanted to know. He looked at me for a second then turned to Alice.

"Yes." he answered, although it seemed she already knew the answer. I was relieved for some reason. I wouldn't have liked it, if he had said no.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare."

"Emmett, I dare you to dress like a woman for one whole school day and act like everything is normal." Edward announced.

It was silent for a second before I started laughing. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, as everyone else started laughing. Emmett was pouting. That was a great dare.

Emmett got this evil look on his face and he turned to look at me. I stopped laughing and got a little nervous. Everyone else stopped laughing as well, waiting for Emmett to pick his victim.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh, dare." I said, a little nervously.

"I dare you to kiss Edward."

My eyes widened. He wanted me to kiss Edward. I looked over at Edward, he was sitting very still. Almost frozen. I relaxed a little, I mean I wanted to kiss Edward. I trusted him. I wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss me, though. I noticed everyone was looking at me, waiting to hear my answer.

"Alright." I said.

"Alright?" Emmett asked, looking sort of shocked. I smiled, he looked so funny.

"Yep. Alright. I'll kiss Edward." I said and then turned toward Edward, who was still sitting next to me.

Edward turned to look at me. He looked right into my eyes and then leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, gently. It was an amazing first kiss. I pushed against his lips a little more and then pulled back. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

Before anything else could happen, I felt a pain shoot through my wrists. I gasped as my eyes clouded over and I felt like I was somewhere else.

I looked around but it was all black. I couldn't see anything or anybody.

"Don't do that again! You are MINE! Do you understand or do I need to show you again?" a voice I would recognize anywhere said.

I didn't get to reply before my eyes unclouded and I was back in the Cullen's basement.

"Bella?" Alice said, looking worried.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it. I realized he must somehow be watching me. I don't like that. I need to find him, stop him. I can't be afraid anymore. I'm powerful now, he made me this way. I might as well use it for something good.

"Bella? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Alice said, again.

I realized everyone was looking at me, worried.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I said, smiling. They all seemed to relax, but not completely.

"What happened?" Alice and Edward said.

"What was up with your eyes?" Emmett said, earning a smack to the back of his head from Rose.

"I just had a vision of sorts. It's nothing to worry about. And I'm not really sure why my eyes did that Emmett." I said, acting like it was nothing.

I didn't want to get them involved in this. They would want to get involved and I couldn't risk any of them getting hurt. I loved them all, they felt like my family.

"What did you see Bella?" Edward asked me. He was looking into my eyes; his eyes were begging me to tell him the truth.

"Nothing I can't handle Edward." I told him, smiling. He didn't look too convinced.

I noticed the time. Charlie was going to be home soon and I still had to make dinner. I told them this and everyone said bye to me. Edward offered to walk me to my truck. I didn't miss the kissy faces Emmett was making at Edward either.

Edward opened my door for me.

"Bella. Are you sure you're okay? You can trust me, you know?" Edward said, stopping me from getting into my truck.

"I'm fine Edward, really. And I know I can trust you. I do trust you." I told him, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"See you Monday, Edward." I said, smiling, as I got in my truck and closed the door. I waved as I drove away.

It didn't take me long to get home. I started making dinner and thinking about today. I wasn't sure how I was going to find 'him' or even who he is, but I would figure it out. I wasn't going to let him win this time.

My thinking was interrupted by Charlie coming home. We had dinner and after I cleared the table, I went up and got ready for bed. I would start researching, what happened to me, tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**_AN: Here is my first new chapter of this story in a long time. I hope you like it. Let me know in a review :)_**

BPOV

When I woke up in the morning, despite the nightmares I had all night, I was feeling confident that I could find something that could help me understand what had happened to me and who or what had done it. I got showered and dressed and had breakfast. Charlie had gone fishing again this morning, according to the note on the fridge.

I sat down at my computer and stared at the screen. I really had nowhere to start. I didn't know who or what it was that had attacked me except that it was male and I didn't really know what he had done to me, what my marks were exactly.

I didn't want to give up before I even began though, so I figured I just needed somewhere to start. I decided that I would look for things on my mystery 'guy' that I already knew, see if I could at least get an idea of what he was. I brought up my favorite search engine and typed in: strong, fast, evil, magic, and nightmares. I hit search and one word seemed to be more dominant than all the other results. **Demon.**

I wasn't exactly sure that I was dealing with a demon, but I thought that just might be my denial at something that I might not be able to fight. I didn't know anything about demons; I didn't even know they were real. 'Stupid Bella,' if vampires are real who's to say demons aren't real either. It did make sense on some level, I mean the complete blackness of his eyes and the pure evil I could feel emanating off him. not to mention the marks on my wrists and the power that they and my attacker held.

I didn't want to believe it was a demon, but I still spent the day reading everything I could about demons and demon possessions on the internet. I knew it wasn't very reliable and a lot of it contradicted each other, but I just want to do something. I also looked for more accurate books that I could buy about demons. I wasn't really expecting them to be completely accurate, but I did find a couple that were old and seemed to be more what I needed. I ordered them and continued my reading, only stopping to eat lunch and dinner.

By the time I went to bed, I had read more than I ever wanted to on demons and I still didn't really know anything except that I was pretty sure that my attacker was in fact a demon. My nightmares that night were worse than the night before.

I got up early and got ready for school. I couldn't wait to see the Cullen's, Edward especially. I got showered and dressed in a pair of light jeans, a black and red short that said "Zombies make better boyfriends" and put on some black strappy wedge heels. I made breakfast and used my marks to paint my fingernails and toenails red while I ate. I put on my gloves, grabbed me bag and my camera, and said goodbye to Charlie.

When I got to school I parked next to Edward's Volvo and walked around to see the Cullen's. Once I did I pulled out my camera and took a picture. My flash announced my arrival and everyone greeted me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at what stood in front of me, there was Edward looking handsome as ever with a big smile on his face, Jasper trying his hardest to hide his smile, Rosalie without any makeup and her hair looking a little crazy, Alice wearing children's clothes from what could only be Wal-Mart, and then there was Emmett who was wearing a bright red dress, high heels, a bow in his hair and some lovely makeup all over his face. Rosalie looked so angry, Alice looked depressed and Emmett looked like nothing was wrong, which I was guessing was only because it was part of the dare. I giggled a little and snapped another picture.

"Bella, is that a camera? Did you take a picture of me looking like this?" Alice screeched when she noticed my camera.

"Yes and yes. This is a moment I am going to cherish forever Allie." I said, smiling widely. She growled a little and glared at me.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward said, as he walked over to stand next to me. "Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"Good morning, Edward. I wouldn't exactly say my day was good, but it was certainly informing." I told him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. I shook my head and waved my hand like it was no big deal.

"Never mind. How was your day yesterday?" I asked.

"Interesting." he said, he then told me about how Alice spent most of the day at Wal-Mart with Jasper trying to find clothes she could wear for a week, without looking like she shopped at Wal-Mart, but since she only fit into the children's clothes there was really no way of that. he said she complained about it all night as well. He also told me how he and Jasper had picked out Emmett's outfit for today last night and how Rosalie had tried to kill Jasper this morning when he stole her hairbrush when she tried to brush her hair.

I was laughing by the end of his story and so was he and Jasper. Jasper didn't get to laugh long before Alice hit him in the chest and told him to shut up before storming off to class. Emmett smiled and winked at me before grabbing Rosalie's hand and walking her to class.

"May I walk you to your class?" Edward asked, holding out his arm and looking really nervous. It was cute. I wrapped my arm around his and let him lead me to my first class.

The day went by really slow, just school always did. I sat with the Cullen's at lunch again and we talked. It was extremely funny to watch people shoot Emmett weird looks and to watch the brave ones come up and ask him about his wardrobe.

"What do you mean 'what am I wearing'? Do you not like the color red? Does my dress make me look fat?" Emmett exclaimed to one of the football players who was brave enough to ask.

We all got a kick out of it and Alice and Rosalie relaxed when they realized everyone was watching Emmett, not them. I was really beginning to think of the Cullen's as my family. They were defiantly my friends and I was completely in love with Edward even though I was way too scared to tell him. I wasn't sure what he felt for me. I mean I had kissed him and he kissed me back, but that was a dare.

I didn't realize I was staring at Edward until he Alice nudged me.

"You're star-r-ring," Alice sing-songed into my ear. I turned away from Edward as everyone turned to look at me and I blushed deeply.

"Shut up Alice. You're wearing clothes from Wal-Mart with Dora the Explorer on them." I mumbled at her. She went from giggling to glaring in seconds, then she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're lucky you're my best friend, or I would bite you." Alice said. I fake gasped and Edward growled. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down before I realized what I was doing. Edward calmed down and looked down at my hand on his arm, I pulled my hand away fast and blushed again.

"Alice you wouldn't bite me, you love me too much." I said, trying to act normal.

"Well…yeah…but I would have Jasper bite you." Alice said, making it clear she was only joking now for Edward's sake I think.

"Never Alice, I love her too." Jasper said, winking at me.

We talked the rest of lunch and I finished up my classes for the day. After school I was walking to my car when someone called my name. I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Bella." Mike Newton said, as he came to stand beside me.

"Hey Mick." I said, not wanting to talk to him.

"It's, uh, Mike."

"Isn't that what I said?" I asked, hoping he would just leave.

"No. You said Mick…" he trailed off when he saw I was looking over at the Cullen's. They had just noticed me and Newton and I was hoping one of them would come save me. Edward looked angry for some reason and Emmett was holding onto Edward's arm and laughing from what I could see.

"You know, it's not important. I just wanted to ask you something." He said, drawing my attention back to him for the moment. I waited for his question, just because I didn't want to be rude. He was making me nervous and standing way to close. It was making me uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering, if maybe, on Friday you wanted to go out me." he asked stepping closer to me. I took a step back because it kind of scared me to have him that close.

"Like a date?" I asked, confused. No one had ever asked me on a date before and I didn't understand why Newton would even think I was interested in a date. I hadn't even really spoken to him.

"Yeah, a date."

"Oh. Well, I don't think…I mean it's just…I don't really date." I managed to get out. I had never had to turn anyone down before, it was kind of awkward.

"You don't date? Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't. Look it was nice talking to you, but I uh, got to go." I said, then turned and walked over to my car.

Once I got home, I got a text from Alice.

_Want to come over? Edward really wants to see you ;) -A_

**AN: You cam see what the Cullen family looks like in my story on my profile and also Bella's outfit in this chapter.**


End file.
